


Trailstuck

by Pookie776



Category: Homestuck, Oregon Trail (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookie776/pseuds/Pookie776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AT: wHAT'S oREGON, aND WHY ARE WE GOING THERE,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trailstuck

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have an explanation for this.

  


TC: aIgHt BrOs AnD brOsIs.   
TC: GaThEr ArOuNd.   
TC: I gOt Me ThIs SwEeT wAgOn HeRe, RiGhT?    
CT: D--> Where did you get a wagon   
TC: nOt ImPoRtAnT, bRo.    
TC: BuT I WaS jUsT aLl Up AnD tHiNkInG   
TC: sInCe I cAmE iNtO tHe PoSsEsSiOn Of ThIs HeRe FoUr WhEeLeD mIrAcLe WaGoN   
TC: wHy NoT hAvE oUrSeLvEs A lItTlE dRiVe To ThIs HeRe OrEgOn PlAcE i'Ve BeEn HeArInG aBoUt?    
AT: wHAT'S oREGON, aND WHY ARE WE GOING THERE,    
TC: Aw BrOtHeR, iT's OnLy ThE bEsT pLaCe To Be!    
TC: Or So AlL tHeSe PiNk MoThErFuCkErS kEeP tElLiNg Me.    
TC: ThEy ReAlLy LiKe ThIs OrEgOn ShIt.    
TC: LiKe SoMe SoRt Of PrOmIsE lAnD tHaT eVeRyOnE dReAmS aBoUt   
TC: YoU gOtTa Go ThRoUgH lIkE mOuNtAiNs AnD rIvErS aNd ShIt To GeT tHeRe   
TC: AnD tHeN wHeN yOu Do It'S lIkE   
TC: wHoA   
TC: mIrAcLeS   
CT: D--> If it is your command, highb100d, I will come with you   
CT: D--> As 100d and disgraceful as these humans are, they do manage to make this Oregon sound   
CT: D--> E%quisite   
TC: HaHaHa FuCk YeAh!    
AT: aND, i WILL COME TOO,    
AT: eVEN THOUGH i DO NOT FULLY UNDERSTAND, tHE REASONING BEHIND IT,    
AT: aT ALL,    
AT: bUT, iF YOU ARE GOING TO BE LEADING US, i WILL COME ALONG,    
AT: gAMZEE, }:)   
TC: It'Ll Be WiCkEd FuN, yOu'Ll SeE. :o)    
AC: :33 < *ac stretches from her catnap and grins, saying ac will come too!*    
AC: :33 < equius wont this be fun??    
CT: D--> I suppose it will be   
CT: D--> Fun   
TC: wHaT aBoUt YoU, mY gIlL bRoThEr?    
TC: YoU aLl Up AnD gOnNa Be GeTtInG yOuR jOiN oN?    
CA: oh finally someone notices that im fuckin standin here   
CA: thanks guys youre all such great friends   
AC: :(( < do we have to bring him along?    
TC: YeAh CoMe On, He AiN't So BaD! wHaT dO yOu SaY, eRiBrO?    
TC: yOu GoNnA cOmE aLoNg WiTh Us To MoThErFuCkIn OrEgOnLaNd?    
CA: fine   
CA: not like i got anywwhere else to be or anythin   
CA: this had better be as great as you say it is   
TC: aLrIgHt!!!    
TC: HoNk HoNk!    
TC: NoW wE gOtTA gEt SoMe SuPpLiEs BeFoRe We HeAd OuT aNd ShIt   
TC: BuT i CaN't Be LeAvIn ThE wAgOn UnAtTeNdEd LiKe   
TC: So EqUiUs AnD tAvRoS, cAn YoU gO gEt ThE nEcEsSaRy ShIt FrOm ThAt StOrE oVeR tHeRe?    
CT: D--> I would be honored to complete this task for you   
CT: D--> Come lowb100d   
CT: D--> Let us gather the correct supplies for this journey   
AT: oH, aLRIGHT, tHAT SEEMS EASY, 

  


AT: hELLO, mISTER mATT,    
AT: oF mATT'S gENERAL sTORE,    
CT: D--> I will take care of gathering the earth hoofbeasts   
AT: oKAY,    
AT: iF THEY GIVE YOU TROUBLE, lET ME KNOW,    
CT: D--> I am sure it will be fine   
AT: uH, i'LL GET EVERYTHING ELSE,    
AT: lIKE FOOD AND CLOTHES, aND WHATEVER THESE THINGS ARE,    
AT: i GUESS eRIDAN WOULD KNOW MORE ABOUT, aMMUNITION, oR MAYBE NOT, i AM NOT SURE,    
AT: sINCE HIS RIFLE ONLY SHOOTS, tHOSE WEIRD ENERGY THINGS,    
AT: bUT i GUESS i WILL GET SOME, jUST IN CASE,    
AT: aND, wE DO NEED SPARE PARTS, tHE WAGON DID NOT LOOK VERY STURDY,    
AT: i DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE gAMZEE GOT IT,    
CT: D--> I am back with the necessary earth animals   
AT: oH,    
AT: uM,    
AT: wOW,    
AT: aRE YOU SURE WE NEED THAT MANY,    
AT: tHAT IS A LOT OF, hOOFBEASTS, fOR ONE WAGON,,,    
CT: D --> We will need e%tra in case several fall ill   
AT: oKAY, bUT, i STILL DON'T THINK WE NEED THAT MANY,    
AT: tHAT LEAVES US ONLY, fORTY eARTH DOLLARS LEFT, 

  


AT: tHERE,    
AT: iSN'T THAT A MORE REASONABLE AMOUNT,    
CT: D--> Do you think the highb100d would be better pleased with this amount of hoofbeasts   
AT: uM,    
AT: sURE,    
AT: iF YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT gAMZEE, tHAT IS,    
AT: i DON'T EVEN THINK HE KNOWS, wHAT THE PROPER AMOUNT IS,    
CT: D--> Fine   
CT: D--> I will put back the other hoofbeasts   
AT: aLRIGHT,    
CT: D--> Now, let us pay for our things and return to the wagon   
AT: oKAY,    
AT: lET ME GRAB EVERYTHING i CAN,    
AT: aND GIVE THE MONEY, tO mISTER mATT,    
CT: D--> Do not dawdle   
AT: oKAY, wE HAVE TWO HUNDRED EARTH DOLLARS LEFT,    
AT: i HOPE gAMZEE HASN'T BURNED THE WAGON DOWN, oR ANYTHING,    
CT: D--> Thankfully the wagon is still intact   
CT: D--> Highb100d, we have bought supplies for the trip   
TC: sWeEt! LeT mE sEe WhAt YoU gOt.    
TC: Aw YeS, tHiS wIlL bE pErFeCt!    
TC: HaHa, LoOk At ThOsE hOoFbEaStS mAn   
TC: HoW'rE yOu DoInG, hOoFbEaSt?    
TC: WhO's A gOoD hOoFbEaSt?    
TC: WhOoOoOoO's A gOoD hOoFbEaSt?    
TC: YoU aRe! HaHaHa   
CA: gam wwhat the fuck   
AC: :33 < *ac silently stalks the unsuspecting hoofbeast, claws at the ready!*    
CT: D--> Nepeta I forbid you from harming them   
AC: :(( < awww not even one?    
AC: :(( < what if we need food or something?    
CT: D--> We need all of them for the journey   
CT: D--> And we have plenty of food   
CT: D--> You will not touch them   
AC: :(( < fine!    
AT: oKAY, gAMZEE, eVERYTHING IS IN THE WAGON,    
AT: wE'RE READY WHEN YOU ARE,    
TC: oKaY mY bRoThErS aNd SiStEr!    
TC: ArE yOu ReAdY   
TC: fOr ThE   
TC: bEsT   
TC: mOtHeR   
TC: fUcKiNg   
TC: JoUrNeY   
TC: oF yOuR lIvEs????????    
AT: yESSSS,,,,, }:D   
AC: :DD < yess!!!    
CT: D--> Indeed   
CA: wwhatevver   
TC: HoNk HoNk HoNk!!!! :oD   
TC: ThEn LeT's GeT oUr WaGoN oN tHe FuCkIn RoAd! 

  


CA: oh finally   
CA: some fuckin wwater in this blisterin heat   
CA: six days a nothin but wwasteland   
AT: eVEN THOUGH i CAN'T SWIM, i HAVE TO AGREE,    
AT: iT IS PRETTY NICE, tO SEE, 

  


CT: D--> How shall we % it   
TC: fUcK i GoT aN iDeA!    
TC: lEt'S uSe ThE wAgOn LiKe A bOaT!    
CA: wwhat   
CA: gam its only a feww feet deep wwhat are you nuts   
AT: wON'T THAT FLOOD THE WAGON,    
AT: sINCE IT HAS MANY HOLES, aND, tHE WATER WILL SEEP THROUGH THEM,    
AT: tHEN EVERYTHING WILL GET WET, nOT TO MENTION US,    
CT: D--> We would have to fill in the gaps for this to work   
TC: We CaN dO tHaT, cAn'T wE?    
CT: D--> I believe I have the necessary equipment for such a task   
CT: D--> I procured plenty of caulk at the general store   
CA: plenty a wwhat   
CT: D--> It will only take a moment   
CT: D--> Alright, the wagon has been caulked   
AC: :33 < everybody ready?    
TC: lEt'S gO!! 

  


CA: FUCK   
AT: oH GOD,    
AC: XOO &LT oh noooooo!!!    
CT: D--> Fiddlesticks   
TC: hAhA, wHoOpS.    
CA: wwhoops   
CA: thats all you got to say   
CA: wwhoops   
AC: :(( < what do you care   
AC: :(( < youre a seadweller   
CA: shut up it wwas still a reckless thing to do   
AT: gAMZEE, sOME OF OUR THINGS, aRE FLOATING DOWN THE RIVER,    
TC: oH sHiT   
TC: wHiCh ThInGs?    
AT: uH, sOME CLOTHES, i SEE, aND A COUPLE, sPARE PARTS, fOR THE WAGON,    
TC: Oh WeLl ThAt AiN't So BaD.    
CA: aint so bad   
CA: wwe kind a need clothes gam thats pretty important   
AC: :(( < equius can i borrow one of your towels   
CT: D--> I believe they were with the lost items   
CA: great noww wwe gotta wworry about the wwagon floodin again

  


AT: gAMZEE,    
AT: gAMZEE, lOOK WHAT i JUST FOUND,    
AT: a WHOLE BUNCH OF FRUIT, }:)   
TC: gOd DaMn!!    
TC: HoW mUcH mOtHeRfUcKiN fRuIt Is ThAt?!    
CT: D--> Judging by the size and weight   
CT: D--> I w001d say at least thirty pounds worth   
CA: thirty pounds   
CA: wwhat is that doin just layin out in the open   
CA: tavv just found thirty fuckin pounds a fruit just sittin there   
CA: seriously no one finds anythin wwrong wwith this   
AT: i'LL PUT IT WITH OUR FOOD SUPPLY,    
CT: D--> E%cellent   
AC: :33 < ohh everything looks pawsitively delicious!    
TC: yEaH mAn, My MoUtH's WaTeRiNg LiKe ShIt OvEr HeRe.    
CA: forget it

  


AC: :(( < oh no   
CA: oh great

  


CT: D--> Shall we try the same tacti% as before, highb100d   
TC: nAh, LoOk At It   
TC: It AiN't ThAt DeEp, We CaN wAlK aCrOsS iT.    
CA: theres an idea   
AT: oKAY, i WILL GUIDE THE HOOFBEASTS ACROSS, 

  


TC: sEe? No MoThErFuCkIn PrObLeM. :o)    
CA: oh no no no dont you jinx it gam   
TC: i ThInK tHiNgS aRe LoOkInG uP! 

  


TC: wHoA, hOlD uP hOoFbEaSt BrOs.    
TC: wHaT's ThIs FlAt RoCk DoInG aLl StAnDiNg Up StRaIgHt AnD sHiT?    
AT: oH, iT'S A HUMAN CUSTOM, i HEARD ABOUT,    
CT: D--> What sort of human custom   
AT: wELL, wHEN SOMEONE DIES, tHEY DIG A HOLE, aND,    
AT: pUT THE, dEAD BODY IN THE GROUND,    
AC: :OO < they bury them??    
CT: D--> Strange   
AT: aND THEN THEY MARK THE SITE WITH A STONE,    
AT: lIKE THAT ONE,    
AT: aND CARVE THEIR NAME INTO THE STONE,    
CA: wwhy the fuck wwould they do that   
AT: tO REMEMBER THEM, i GUESS, aFTER THEY'RE GONE,    
AT: i MEAN THE FRIENDS WHO DID THE BURYING, wILL DO THE REMEMBERING,    
AT: nOT THE DEAD HUMAN, oBVIOUSLY,    
CA: thats stupid   
AT: i DON'T KNOW, i KIND OF LIKE THE IDEA,    
AT: i THINK IT'S A REALLY NICE THING, tO DO,    
TC: aW mAn, ThErE's A pInK mOnKeY aLl BeInG dEaD uNdEr HeRe AnD sHiT?    
CT: D--> If what the lowb100d speaks is true   
TC: lEt'S cHeCk OuT tHiS tHiNg, SeE wHo It Is. 

  


AT: oH,    
CA: wwhat the fuck are these humans doin   
TC: pOoR pEpErOnY aNd ChEaSe   
TC: SoRrY, mOtHeRfUcKeR   
CT: D--> Highb100d, I don't think that's   
CT: D--> Uh   
TC: c'MoN. lEt'S lEaVe PePeRoNy AnD cHeAsE tO rEsT.    
CA: am i really the only one wwho thinks wwe need a neww leader   
CA: really

  


CT: D--> Fort Kearney   
CA: wwho names these places   
AC: :33 < we should see if theres any humans here who want to trade with us!    
TC: gOoD iDeA, cAtSiS!    
TC: eRiDaN, bRo, YoU sHoUlD dO tHe TrAdInG.    
CA: wwhat wwhy me   
CA: get tavv to do it   
AT: i HAVE TO, TEND TO THE HOOFBEASTS,    
CA: then eq   
CT: D--> I must make sure the wagon is in ideal condition   
CA: nep this was youre idea come on   
AC: :(( < ive got to ummm   
AC: :33 < help equius!    
CA: hoofbeastshit   
TC: aW iT wOn'T bE tHaT bAd   
TC: YoU sHoUlD mAkE aLl FrIeNdLy LiKe WiTh ThE hUmAnS   
TC: yOu CaN dO iT, i BeLiEvE iN yOu, BrO. :o) 

  


CA: fuckin humans

  


CA: OWW FUCK   
AT: aRE YOU ALRIGHT,    
CA: do i LOOK alright mudblood   
CA: i just broke my fuckin arm tryin to movve this piece a shit bag a wwagon parts   
CA: wwhy are they so heavvy   
CA: cod   
CT: D--> Let me e%amine it   
CA: get awway from me youll make it ten times wworse   
CA: probably disintegrate it into dust by just lookin at it   
TC: wElL jUsT tAkE iT eAsY bAcK tHeRe, ErIbRo, It'Ll GeT bEtTeR iN nO mOtHeRfUcKiN tImE. 

  


TC: cHiMnEy RoCk   
TC: WhOa, ThAt Is OnE bIg AsS tHiNg!    
AT: oH, gAMZEE, cAN WE CHECK IT OUT, pLEASE, }:)   
CT: D--> We do not have time to be frolicking amongst the most trivial of human landmar%   
TC: oF cOuRsE wE cAn, TaV! :o)    
CT: D--> Er   
CT: D--> Yes of course   
AT: yAAAY,    
TC: HeY eRiDaN, wHy DoN't YoU gO aNd SeE iF aNyOnE wAnTs To TrAdE aGaIn?    
CA: oh come on   
CA: wwhat if i wwanted to stare at the huge rock too   
CA: did anyone think a that   
AC: :(( < because you never want to do anything fun   
CA: starin at a rock aint fun nep   
CA: and neither is tryin to trade wwith humans   
CA: no one evver wwants to talk to me   
AC: :(( < that was at the last place we stopped at though   
AC: :33 < im sure youll find someone here who will! 

  


CA: fuck evveryone

  


AT: uHHH,    
AT: gAMZEE, wHERE ARE YOU GOING,    
TC: To ThE nExT sToP oN tHe TrAiL, oF cOuRsE!    
AT: tHE MAP DOESN'T, uM,    
AT: i THINK WE'RE ON THE WRONG TRAIL,    
CT: D--> The next destination is right there   
CT: D--> Literally right over there   
CT: D--> I can see it   
CT: D--> Can you not see it   
CT: D--> It is right there   
TC: No No, I kNoW wHeRe I'm GoInG   
TC: iT's CoOl   
CT: D--> Please highb100d, give me the reigns   
CT: D--> Or at least allow the lowb100d to commune with the hoofbeasts   
TC: nO, i GoT tHiS, iT's AlL gOoD.    
CA: gam givve him the fuckin reigns   
AC: :(( < were going to get lost   
TC: gUyS, iT's CoOl! TrUsT mE.    
AT: gAMZEE, lOOK OVER THERE,    
AT: aT THAT FORT, rIGHT THERE,    
AT: dO YOU SEE THE FLAG UP THERE,    
AT: tHE COLORFUL ONE, tHAT IS WHITE, wITH RED STRIPES,    
AT: aND ALSO THAT BLUE SQUARE,    
AT: wHICH, iN THE SQUARE, tHERE ARE A LOT OF TINY WHITE STARS,    
AT: tHAT SIGNIFY, sOMETHING, i AM SURE,    
AT: bUT THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT,    
AT: dO YOU SEE THAT FLAG, gAMZEE,    
TC: wHoA, yEaH i Do!    
TC: ThAt Is A kIcKaSs FlAg RiGhT tHeRe!    
AT: dON'T YOU WANT TO GO TOWARDS IT, tHEN,    
AT: tO SEE IT UP CLOSE,    
TC: yEaH!!!    
TC: tHaT's A gReAt IdEa, TaV! :o)    
AT: hEH, }:o)    
TC: aIgHt, ChAnGe Of PlAnS, bRoS   
TC: wE'rE hEaDiNg FoR tHaT tHeRe FlAg!    
CA: howw did you do that   
AT: wE'RE JUST, rEALLY GOOD FRIENDS, iS ALL,    
AT: gAMZEE IS MY BEST BRO, iN THE WHOLE WORLD,    
AC: :33 < awww! 

  


CA: fort laramie   
CA: okay no seriously wwho decides on the names a these places

  


TC: lOoK, eQuIuS, mOrE hOoFbEaStS!    
TC: wAnT tO rIdE oNe?    
CT: D--> No   
CT: D--> That is quite alright   
TC: YoU sUrE?    
TC: tHeRe'S a FrEe OnE rIgHt ThErE!    
TC: lOoK aT iT, aLl HaPpY aNd FrEe AnD rUnNiNg AnD sHiT   
TC: wHoA, lOoK aT tHaT mOtHeRfUcKeR, cOmMaNdInG tHaT hOoFbEaSt LiKe A bAdAsS   
CT: D--> I need a towel

  


AC: :(( < this is really bad!    
AT: tHE MUSCLEBEASTS, aRE QUITE FRIGHTENED,    
CA: no shit tavv   
CA: one just wwet itself all ovver my fuckin shoe   
TC: fUcK, yOu ThInK iT'lL bLoW oVeR sOoN?    
AC: :(( < i hope so!    
AC: :(( < we cant make any purrogress like this!    
CT: D--> Indeed   
CT: D--> I believe it is for the best if we wait the storm out   
CA: great noww my shoe stinks   
AT: cOULD YOU PLEASE, mAYBE, nOT PUT IT NEAR MY FACE, lIKE THAT,    
CA: wwell dont touch it tavv   
AC: X((  
AT: tHEN, pLEASE REMOVE IT, fROM UNDERNEATH MY CHIN,   
CA: let go  
CA: wwhoops  
CA: see it slipped out a your hands butterfingers  
TC: oWw :o(  
CA: sorry gam

  


CT: D--> Highb100d   
CT: D--> Give me the reigns   
TC: nOoOo I cAn Do ThIs   
CT: D--> Give them to me   
TC: :o(   
CT: D--> Thank you

  


TC: tHiS sHiT sOuNdS lIkE a ReAl ImPoRtAnT rOcK.    
TC: HeY eRiDaN, cOuLd YoU   
CA: let me guess

  


CA: hey   
CA: you   
CA: get your ass ovver here and trade wwith me   
CA: dont you wwalk awway from me   
CA: oh fuck this   
CA: i hate all a you   
CA: you hear me   
CA: you cant get to me   
CA: im eridan fuckin ampora   
CA: you cod damn humans   
CA: dont trade wwith me i dont care   
CA: ill showw all a you   
CA: ill go back to my fuckin wwagon wwithout anythin and wwell do just fine   
CA: you bunch a dirty landdwwellers   
CA: yeah im talkin about you people   
CA: fuckin assholes

  


CA: oh this is just perfect   
AC: XOO &LT eww whats wrong with your skin??    
CA: those humans back there must a given me some stupid human disease   
CA: wwell its been nice knowin all a you   
CA: goodbye   
CT: D--> Do not be so dramatic   
CT: D--> You are not dead, seadweller   
CT: D--> It appears to be the measles   
AT: wHAT ARE MEASLES,    
CA: wwhat do you think its the disease i havve   
CA: right   
CT: D--> Yes   
CT: D--> I took the liberty of e%amining a medical book from another human at our last stop   
TC: aIgHt, WeLl ErIbRo, YoU jUsT kIcK bAcK aNd ChIlL bAcK tHeRe   
TC: LeT uS tAkE cArE oF eVeRyThInG, oKaY?    
CA: yeah yeah no problem   
CA: fuckin humans

  


CT: D--> I regret to inform everyone that I have come down with an illness as well   
TC: aWwWw No BrO, iS tHaT wHy YoU'vE aLl BeEn mIsSiNg FoR a WhIlE aT a TiMe?    
CT: D--> Yes   
AC: :(( < oh no equius!! what is it??    
CT: D--> Cholera   
AT: nONE OF THESE HUMAN DISEASES SOUND, pLEASANT,    
CA: wwhat disease is evver pleasant   
CA: use your think pan tavv   
AT: uHH, rIGHT, 

  


AT: eQUIUS, uHH,    
AT: i DON'T FEEL SO WELL, eITHER, uMM,    
CT: D--> Yes, I've noticed   
TC: tAv, YoU aLrIgHt, BuDdY?    
AT: yES, i THINK,    
AT: oR NOT, i DON'T KNOW,    
TC: sHiT   
TC: yOu ThReE sTaRt ReStInG   
CT: D--> But   
TC: nO, i'M gEtTiNg my WiCkEd SeRiOuS oN   
AC: :(( < hes right   
AC: :(( < you guys need to get better as soon as pawssible!    
TC: yEaH!!    
TC: sO sIt BaCk AnD lEt YoUr ClOwNbRo AnD cAtSiS tAkE cArE oF eVeRyThInG

  


TC: fUcK oKaY gUyS   
TC: wE'rE aLl StAyInG hErE fOr A fEw DaYs   
TC: UnTiL eVeRyOnE gEtS bEtTeR   
AC: :33 < yes! this is a purrfect idea   
AC: :33 < it will give everyone time to recover   
AT: gAMZEE, yOU DON'T HAVE TO, sTOP, fOR US,,,    
AT: wE'LL BE OKAY, REALLY,    
CT: D--> Indeed, we will perservere   
CT: D--> Do not waste precious travelling days waiting for us   
CA: speak for your fuckin selves   
TC: nOpE   
TC: wE'rE sTaYiNg WhEtHeR yOu LiKe It Or NoT. :o)    
TC: mAyBe We CaN fInD a DoCtOr Or SoMe ShIt ArOuNd HeRe   
CA: oh thank cod   
CT: D--> If it is what you wish, highb100d   
AT: tHANK YOU, gAMZEE,    
AC: :33 < i will get camp set up!    
AC: :33 < so everyone get comfurrtable

  


TC: aIgHt GuYs   
TC: I sEe EvErYoNe'S fEeLiNg BeTtEr   
AT: yES, i AM FEELING MUCH BETTER, }:)   
CT: D--> I am as STRONG as ever   
CA: i dunno im feelin kind a sick still   
AC: XOO &LT eridan stop faking it!    
TC: ThEn Is EvErYoNe ReAdY tO hEaD oUt AgAiN   
TC: oN tHiS wIcKeD mOtHeRfUcKiN tRaIl To ThE mIrAcLeLaNd?    
AT: i AM READY,    
CT: D--> Yes, let us depart   
AC: :33 < lets go lets go!!    
TC: aLrIgHt!!    
TC: lEt'S gO!! :oD

  


TC: wHiCh WaY sHoUlD wE gO, gUyS?    
CA: the rivver   
AC: :(( < you always choose the river   
CA: wwe havvent drowwned yet havve wwe   
CA: a rivvers safer than the threat a bein drowwned in our sleep by the swweatin wwonder ovver there   
CT: D--> As much as I hate to do it   
CT: D--> I must agree with the seadweller   
AC: :(( < equius!    
CT: D--> We will have more luck on the river   
TC: tHe RiVeR iT iS!    
AT: wHY WOULD WE HAVE MORE LUCK, oN THE RIVER, tHAN ON THE TRAIL,    
CT: D--> Do you not feel this blazing heat   
AT: i DO, bUT,    
CA: see i told you   
CT: D--> Uh   
CA: no actually this is a good idea   
CA: lets listen to swweaty i really dont feel like dyin   
AC: XOO &LT leave him alone eridan!    
AC: XOO &LT i know its really gross and it makes him smelly   
CT: D--> Nepeta   
AC: XOO &LT but he cant help it so lay off!!    
CA: fine god excuse me for wworryin about evveryones safety   
CA: gam are you hearin this   
TC: hEy, ThErE's ThE rIvEr!    
CA: forget it   
AT: oH, lOOK AT IT,    
AT: iT'S PRETTY HIGH,    
AT: tHE HOOFBEASTS WON'T BE ABLE TO CROSS IT, oN FOOT,    
AC: :(( < s33! it wasnt such a great choice   
TC: yOu ThInK wE cAn FlOaT aCrOsS lIkE tHaT oNe TiMe?    
CT: D--> No, we are out of caulk   
CA: can someone please explain to me WWHAT hes talkin about   
TC: Oh MaN   
TC: wHaT sHoUlD wE dO?    
CT: D--> Who is that man over there   
TC: wHoA! hEy, MoThErFuCkEr! HoLd Up! 

  


TC: tHiS mOtHeRfUcKeR sAyS hE'lL tAkE uS aCrOsS oN hIs MaGiC fErRy FoR oNlY fIvE hUmAn DoLlArS!    
AT: mAGIC FERRY,,,    
TC: wE gOtTa WaIt A fEw DaYs ThOuGh   
CT: D--> Did we not just waste several days in town   
CA: its not like wwe got much of a choice do wwe   
AC: :(( < are you sure the furry is strong enough?    
CT: D--> In my personal opinion   
CT: D--> The ferry looks e%eptionally STRONG   
CA: yeah you wwould knoww wwouldnt you

  


AC: :33 < oh that wasnt so bad after all!    
TC: tHaT wAs OnE sWeEt RiDe   
TC: hErE's YoUr CaSh, BrO   
CA: okay stop gawwkin at the raft its wwood it aint that special   
AT: yES, wE SHOULD PROBABLY KEEP MOVING, 

  


CT: D--> Oh dear   
CA: wwhat is it noww   
CT: D--> I am feeling quite ill again   
TC: aWw BrO, nOt AgAiN. :o(   
CA: didnt wwe just take care a this   
AC: :(( < equius maybe we should let gamz33 drive the wagon again   
AC: :(( < that way you can propurrly rest   
AC: :(( < and not k33p getting sick!!    
CT: D--> Urgh   
CT: D--> Fine   
CT: D--> Highb100d, you may take the reigns again   
TC: aWwWwWw YeSsSsSs!    
TC: YoU'lL sEe, I'lL dRiVe ThIs ThInG bEtTeR tHaN bEfOrE!    
TC: nOtHiNg CaN gO wRoNg NoW! 

  


TC: aAaAaAaAaHhHhHhHhHh!!!!!    
TC: FuUuUuUuUuUuUuCk EvErYoNe OuT oF tHe WaGoN!!!    
AC: XOO &LT OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO   
AT: oH GOD, oH GOD, oH GOD,    
AT: gAMZEE, i'M STUCK,    
TC: nO nO, i GoT yOu TaV,    
AC: :(( < equius you can put me down im fine!!    
CT: D--> Nonsense   
CT: D--> I must first make sure you are not injured   
TC: iS eVeRyOnE oKaY?!    
AT: i, i AM,    
AC: :33 < me too!    
CT: D--> Yes   
CA: FUCK NO   
AT: eRIDAN, oH NO, wHAT'S WRONG, aRE YOU ALRIGHT,    
CA: MY FUCKIN CAPE BURNED UP   
AT: oH,    
CT: D--> Seadweller, you are fine   
CA: my capes not fine   
CT: D--> But we lost some supplies in the fire   
CA: like my FUCKIN CAPE   
AT: wHAT SUPPLIES,    
CT: D--> A spare part, some ammunition, and several pounds of food   
CA: AND MY CAPE   
TC: fUcK   
AT: hOW DID THIS HAPPEN,    
AT: wHO WAS ON WATCH,    
AC: XOO &LT eridan   
CA: oh noww its all my fault   
CA: yeah you got me   
CA: i wwas tryin to burn everyone up and take the spoils   
CA: leavve wwith a wwagon wwheel and thirty pounds a fruit   
CA: then humans wwould trade wwith me for sure   
AC: XOO &LT it IS your fault!    
AC: XOO &LT you were supposed to be watching everything and purrotecting us!    
CA: evveryone survvivved didnt they   
CA: except my cape   
AC: XOO &LT will you shut up about your cape!!!    
CA: no i wwill not it wwas made from the finest materials   
CA: you lowwbloods wwouldnt understand howw awwesome it is   
CA: or wwas   
CA: my poor cape   
CT: D--> Everyone calm down   
TC: yEaH, gEt YoUr ChIlL oN, mOtHeRfUcKeRs   
TC: ThE nExT pLaCe AiN't ThAt FaR aHeAd   
TC: We CaN gEt MoRe SuPpLiEs ThErE   
TC: aNd MaYbE rEpLaCe YoUr CaPe, YeAh? 

  


CT: D--> I believe it is a wise course of a%ion to attempt to trade   
CT: D--> As we are completely out of food   
TC: oH sHiT   
TC: oKaY   
TC: I'Ll Up AnD gO sEe If SoMe PiNk MoNkEy WoN't TrAdE uS sOmE fOoD.    
CA: as long as it aint me   
CA: see if theres a cape or somethin wwill you   
AT: gAMZEE, i'LL GO WITH YOU, 

  


TC: oH sWeEt   
TC: TaV, cOuLd YoU gO gEt OnE oF oUr SpArE wAgOn WhEeLs   
AT: sURE THING,    
AT: uH, hERE YOU GO, mISTER,    
TC: tHaNkS, mOtHeRfUcKeR!    
TC: hOnK hOnK   
AT: gAMZEE, pLEASE STOP HONKING AT THE HUMANS,    
CT: D--> How much food did you procure   
CT: D--> It looks like a little over forty pounds   
AT: i GUESS,    
CA: at least wwe wwont starvve   
AC: :33 < the next stop isnt that far away   
AC: :33 < and its a fort so we can buy even more food there!    
TC: oH gOoD, wE sTiLl GoT eNoUgH mOnEy FoR pLeNtY oF tHaT sHiT!    
TC: lEt'S gEt GoInG tHeN. 

  


AC: :OO < oh wow we're here already!    
CT: D--> Indeed   
CT: D--> And we are out of food once more   
AT: oKAY, i WILL GO AND BUY MORE FOOD, fROM THE STORE HERE, 

  


AT: dO YOU THINK, tHREE HUNDRED POUNDS IS OKAY,    
TC: i ThInK tHaT's MoRe ThAn OkAy   
AT: oH, hEH, gOOD,    
AT: uH, iT'S NOT THAT EXPENSIVE,    
AT: sO WE STILL HAVE MONEY TO SPARE,    
TC: LeT's GeT tHiS bAcK tO tHe WaGoN aNd GeT oUr RiDe On. :o)    
AT: yES, lET'S GET OUR RIDE ON, }:)

  


TC: oOpS   
TC: UhHh   
CT: D--> Give   
CT: D--> Me   
CT: D--> The   
CT: D--> Gosh   
CT: D--> Darn   
CT: D--> Reigns   
TC: i CaN   
TC: i CaN fIx ThIs   
CT: D--> No you cannot   
CT: D--> It will take a day or two to get back on track   
CT: D--> If you c001d even find it that is   
CT: D--> So hand over the reigns and allow me to regain control   
CT: D--> Uh   
CT: D--> That is if you please   
TC: :o( yEaH oKaY   
TC: sOrRy, EvErYoNe   
AT: iT'S ALRIGHT, gAMZEE,    
AC: :33 < yeah everything starts to look the same out here after a while!    
TC: hAhA, yEaH!! eQuIuS iS a MoThErFuCkIn MiRaClE wOrKeR tO fInD hIs WaY aRoUnD tHiS bItCh!    
CT: D--> Nepeta   
CT: D--> Pass me a towel

  


CT: D--> Fiddlesticks   
CA: oh noww wwhat is it   
CT: D--> I was rearranging the reigns and they   
CT: D--> Snapped in two   
CT: D--> They hit one of the hoofbeasts   
CT: D--> And I inadvertently injured it   
AT: oH NOOO, tHE POOR HOOFBEAST,,,, }:(   
CT: D--> Such a majestic creature, bruised and tainted by my hand   
AT: oHH,    
AT: i DON'T THINK HE CAN PULL THE WAGON, aNYMORE,    
TC: aW sHiT   
TC: hE gOnNa Be OkAy, TaV?    
AT: yEAH,    
AT: bUT HE'S AFRAID OF eQUIUS NOW,    
CT: D--> I apologize, hoofbeast, it was not my intention   
AC: :(( < i dont think it can understand you equius   
CA: for the lovve a cod   
CA: givve me the reigns and ill drivve this thing from noww on

  


CA: another rivver   
AT: iT LOOKS PRETTY DEEP,    
AC: :OO < what should we do?    
TC: lEt'S fLoAt ThIs MoThErFuCkEr.    
CA: because that wworked so wwell the first time   
TC: CaN wE dO tHaT, eQuIbRo?    
CT: D--> Yes   
CT: D--> I procured more caulk at the fort

  


TC: tHe RiVeR hAs BeEn CoNqUeReD!!    
AC: :33 < h33 h33!    
TC: gOoD wOrK, eQuIbRo   
CT: D--> Urk   
CA: alright hand ovver the reigns again   
CA: i aint lettin you people fuck anythin else up   
CA: lets get goin

  


AT: oH,    
AT: eQUIUS, i DON'T FEEL SO WELL, aGAIN,    
CT: D--> You seem to be sweating profusely   
CA: dont tell me he caught your swweats eq   
CA: oh god is that possible   
CA: gross stay awway from me   
CT: D--> No that w001d be impossible   
CT: D--> It appears to be typhoid   
CT: D--> I recommend lying down and resting   
CT: D--> And refraining from doing any physical work   
TC: yEaH bRo, I'lL sTaY wItH yOu   
TC: JuSt KiCk BaCk AnD rElAx AnD lEt Ol' GaMzEe TaKe GoOd CaRe Of YoU.    
AT: oKAY, i WILL,    
AT: i TRUST YOU, gAMZEE, }:)   
TC: hOnK :o) 

  


AC: :(( < equius   
CT: D--> Yes   
CT: D--> I see that you are ill as well   
CT: D--> It seems to be what the seadweller had earlier in our journey   
AC: :(( < measles?    
AC: :(( < oh no   
CT: D--> Rest in the back with the lowblood   
CT: D--> You will be alright   
TC: yEaH, cOmE oN bAcK aNd SiT dOwN wItH tAv AnD mE bAcK hErE   
CT: D--> We are almost to the next fort   
CT: D--> They are sure to have a doctor stationed somewhere   
CA: good i dont wwant to catch anyones sick   
CA: disgustin   
AC: >:(( < oh stuff it eridan!    
TC: yOu FeElInG oKaY, tAv?    
AT: nO, nOT REALLY,    
AT: i DON'T FEEL GOOD,    
AT: aT ALL,    
TC: wE'rE aLmOsT tHeRe   
TC: AnD tHeN sOmE dOcToR dUdE iS gOnNa FiX yOu RiGhT uP wItH hIs MiRaClEs   
TC: AnD yOu'Ll Be As StRoNg As EqUiUs! HaHaHa :o)    
AT: hEH, uH, tHAT, sOUNDS, uH, pRETTY COOL, }:o)    
AT: yOU REALLY THINK SO, gAMZEE,    
TC: oF cOuRsE!    
CA: wwe dont need another strong asshole around here   
CT: D--> I doubt anyone could successfully make anyone as STRONG as I am   
AC: :33 < that would be purretty strange! h33 h33   
TC: wHoA mAn LoOk At ThAt FlAg   
TC: ThE oNe WiTh AlL tHe CoLoRs AnD sTaRs AnD sTrIpEs AnD sHiT!    
TC: lIkE bEfOrE, rEmEmBeR, tAv?    
TC: CaN yOu GuYs Be SpOtTiN tHaT mIrAcUlOuS aS sHiT fLaG?    
AC: :OO < i can!!    
AC: :33 < i love the stripes on this human flag   
CA: yeah its amazin wwhatevver   
CT: D--> I can see it, highb100d   
CT: D--> It is close   
TC: wHaT aBoUt YoU, tAv?    
TC: CaN yOu Be SeEiNg ThAt FlAg?    
TC: HaHa ReMeMbEr?    
TC: ReMeMbEr BeFoRe?    
TC: TaV? 

  


TC: tAvRoS, tHiS aIn'T a TiMe To Be PlAyInG aNd ShIt   
AC: :(( < gamz33   
TC: TaV cOmE oN wE'rE aLmOsT tHeRe   
TC: ThEy GoT a DoCtOr ThErE aNd   
TC: AnD tHeY cAn MaKe YoU bEtTeR   
TC: TaV   
CA: gam   
TC: tAvRoS   
CA: gam stop   
TC: wAkE uP   
TC: ThIs AiN't FuNnY wAkE uP   
CT: D--> Highb100d   
TC: fUcK nO   
TC: nO nO nO nO nO nO nO   
TC: tAvRoS yOu OpEn YoUr EyEs RiGhT nOw   
CA: gam stop shakin him   
CA: gam he aint gonna wwake up stop it   
TC: YoU'rE gOnNa OpEn YoUr EyEs AnD yOu'Re GoNnA lAuGh AnD sAy It WaS aLl JuSt A jOkE!    
TC: hAhAhAhAhAhA   
TC: aNd   
TC: AnD tHeN WE'RE ALL gonna laugh WiTh YoU   
TC: cAuSe YoU REALLY gOt Us, tav!    
TC: tHiS iS sOmE pRaNk!    
TC: HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa   
TC: hahaha   
TC: HAHAHA   
TC: wake up come on you gotta   
TC: YOU GOTTA MOTHERFUCKIN WAKE UP   
TC: please   
TC: PLEASE WAKE UP   
AC: :OO < equius!!!    
CA: FUCK EQ WWHAT THE SHIT WWAS THAT   
CT: D--> He was becoming uncontrollable   
CT: D--> If I did not do something he w001d have gotten worse   
CT: D--> When he comes to he will be calmer   
AC: :(( < you cant blame him   
AC: :(( < poor tavros   
AC: :(( < is he really dead?    
CA: yeah   
CA: yeah hes gone   
CA: fuck   
CA: noww i feel like an asshole   
CT: D--> Do not touch his body   
CA: wwhat are you nuts its gonna decompose all ovver our   
CT: D--> You will not touch that body   
CT: D--> It is the highb100d's choice to do what he pleases   
CT: D--> He was the closest to the lowb100d   
AC: :(( < i agree   
CA: fine   
CA: just make sure gam doesnt fly off the deep end again

  


CA: wwe're here   
CA: at the next fort   
CA: fort boise or wwhatevver its called   
CA: lets get nep to a fuckin doctor before her measles spread or somethin   
AC: :(( < okay   
CA: has gam said anythin yet   
CT: D--> No   
CA: howw much longer wwe gotta keep tavv like this   
AC: XOO &LT eridan shush!!    
CT: D--> It has only been a night   
CT: D--> When the highb100d desires to tell us his wishes, he will   
CT: D--> Now come, Nepeta   
AC: :(( < right   
CA: fuck   
CA: okay listen up gam   
CA: you gotta snap out a it   
CA: for evveryones sakes   
CA: i mean   
CA: look   
CA: wwould tavv wwant you to be like this   
CA: i dont think hed be happy to knoww youre like this   
CA: right   
TC: yOu DoN't UnDeRsTaNd   
CA: wwhat   
TC: ThIs Is My MoThErFuCkIn FaUlT   
TC: i CaMe Up WiTh ThIs FuCkIn IdEa   
TC: To Go To ThIs OrEgOn PlAcE   
TC: "It'Ll Be FuN"   
TC: bUt EvErYoNe'S gEtTiNg SiCk   
TC: ShIt KeEpS hApPeNiNg   
TC: We'Re AlMoSt OuT oF fOoD aGaIn   
TC: aNd   
TC: AnD tAv'S gOnE   
TC: hE wAs ThErE oNe MiNuTe   
TC: LoOkInG sTrAiGhT aT mE aNd SmIlInG tHaT sMiLe   
TC: ThAt SmIlE lIkE wHeN hE tRiEs To AlL uP aNd MiMiC mY cLoWn SmIlE   
TC: bUt NoW hE's GoNe   
TC: AnD fOr FuCkIn WhAt   
TC: We CoUlD hAvE sTaYeD wHeRe We WeRe   
TC: ThEn MaYbE tAv WoUlD sTiLl Be HeRe   
CA: gam   
CT: D--> We have returned   
AC: :33 < with food too!    
CA: oh   
CA: good   
CA: uh gams speakin again   
CT: D--> Highb100d, is this true   
TC: I wAnT tO bUrY hIm   
CT: D--> E%cuse me   
TC: I wAnT tO bUrY hIm   
TC: LiKe ThE hUmAnS dO   
CA: wwhat wwhy wwould you do that   
TC: bEcAuSe TaV rEaLlY lIkEd ThAt IdEa   
TC: SaId It WaS nIcE   
TC: i KnOw He'D wAnT tO bE   
TC: bE   
TC: tAkEn CaRe Of LiKe ThAt   
TC: So I'm GoNnA bUrY hIm   
TC: AnD mAkE hIm A sToNe LiKe ThAt OnE wE sAw   
TC: AnD tHeN hE'lL bE hApPy   
TC: I kNoW hE'lL bE hApPy ThAt WaY   
AC: :(( < gamz33   
AC: :(( < i think thats a good idea   
CT: D--> W001d you like help, highb100d   
TC: nO   
TC: i wAnT tO dO tHiS oN mY oWn   
CT: D--> Very well   
CT: D--> We will wait with the wagon until you are ready to depart again

  


TC: aIgHt   
TC: We CaN   
TC: wE cAn LeAvE   
CT: D--> Are you certain, highb100d   
TC: yEaH   
TC: tAv WiLl Be OkAy HeRe   
AC: :(( < i think he would be happy with what you did gamz33   
CA: yeah i think id have to agree gam   
CA: that wwas a nice fuckin thing you did   
CT: D--> I believe the lowb100d   
CT: D--> Er, Tavros   
CT: D--> W001d appreciate such a kind gesture   
TC: yEaH   
TC: i HoPe So

  


CT: D--> Fiddlesticks   
AC: :(( < im sorry equius   
AC: :(( < i didnt mean to transfur my measles over to you!    
CT: D--> It is alright   
CA: no it aint wwe just left the fuckin doctor   
CA: just sit back there and dont get sicker   
CA: wwhat is wwith evveryone gettin sick here

  


CA: oh for fucks sake   
CA: you gavve your fuckin measles to me too   
CT: D--> I apologize   
CT: D--> Nepeta   
CT: D--> Would you   
AC: :33 < umm sure   
AC: :33 < i am feeling better   
AC: :33 < i can try to st33r the hoofbeasts!    
AC: :(( < that is if gamz33 doesnt want to   
TC: ...    
AC: :(( < right   
AC: :(( < okay hold on guys ill get us to the next stop fur sure! 

  


CT: D--> Nepeta what is wrong   
CT: D--> Why are you running off of the trail   
AC: :(( < ohhhh   
AC: :(( < i f33l really sick   
CT: D--> Gosh darn it   
CT: D--> Eridan, I do not suppose you are well enough to   
CA: no   
CA: no not really   
CA: i can barely movve here   
CT: D--> Yes, right   
CT: D--> Then I will take the reigns   
TC: nO, yOu SiT bAcK, mOtHeRfUcKeR   
TC: i'Ll Do It   
TC: EvErOnE jUsT hAnG bAcK, oKaY? 

  


AC: :(( < equius   
AC: :(( < equius is eridan   
AC: :(( < asl33p?    
TC: oF cOuRsE hE's AsLeEp   
TC: We HaVeN't HeArD hIs WeIrD aSs VoIcE iN a GoOd WhIlE   
CT: D--> Highb100d   
CT: D--> Uh   
AC: :(( < whats wrong equius?    
TC: ...    
CT: D--> I believe we sh001d pull the wagon over   
CT: D--> And   
CT: D--> Er   
AC: :(( < gamz33   
TC: i'M pUlLiNg ThE mOtHeRfUcKiN wAgOn OvEr, AlRiGhT?    
TC: fUcK   
CT: D--> Highb100d   
TC: yEaH i KnOw   
TC: I jUsT   
TC: fUcK   
AC: :(( < ...    
CT: D--> Why don't we set up camp for a while here   
CT: D--> And sort things out   
CT: D--> We have a reasonable amount of food for   
CT: D--> Ah   
CT: D--> All of us   
AC: :(( < yeah lets stay here for a while   
TC: yEaH   
TC: aLrIgHt

  


CT: D--> Highb100d, what is all the noise   
CT: D--> What are you searching so violently for   
TC: fUcK wHeRe ArE tHeY   
TC: fUcK fUcK fUcK   
CT: D--> What   
CT: D--> What are you 100king for   
TC: hIs ClOtHeS   
TC: hIs ClOtHeS wHeRe ArE tHeY   
CT: D--> You mean Tavros' spare clothing   
TC: wHeRe ArE tHeY nO nO nO   
TC: tHeY wErE rIgHt HeRe   
TC: WhErE dId ThEy Go   
CT: D--> Highb100d, I   
AC: :(( < pssssst, equius   
CT: D--> Yes   
CT: D--> What is it Nepeta   
CT: D--> Why are you whispering   
AC: :(( < shhhh!    
AC: :(( < someone else has b33n here   
AC: :(( < i can smell it   
CT: D--> What do you mean   
AC: :(( < i think someone stole tavroses spare clothes   
AC: :(( < while we were sl33ping   
CT: D--> Oh   
CT: D--> Oh no   
TC: fUcK fUcK fUcK wHeRe ArE tHeY   
TC: tHeY gOtTa Be HeRe I cAn'T lOsE tHeM   
CT: D--> Highb100d, I don't think   
TC: i CaN't I cAn'T i CaN't   
TC: tHeY hAvE tO bE hErE   
CT: D--> Highb100d, they aren't   
TC: nO nO nO   
TC: pLeAsE nO   
CT: D--> Highb100d, I   
CT: D--> I   
CT: D--> I will help you look

  


CT: D--> We are nearly to Oregon   
CT: D--> If the map is correct   
CT: D--> However, we do not have enough food to last us the entire trip   
CT: D--> Highb100d, why don't you see if anyone will trade for food   
CT: D--> There is a trading post right up there   
TC: yEaH   
TC: yEaH i SeE iT

  


TC: hEy EqUiUs   
TC: tHiS lAdY wAnTs OnE oF tHe hoofbeasts   
TC: FoR fOoD   
CT: D--> Oh   
CT: D--> I suppose that is a fair trade   
CT: D--> We certainly have enough hoofbeasts to spare   
CT: D--> Yes, you may have one   
CT: D--> I believe this is plenty of food for us   
TC: fOr ThE tHrEe Of Us.    
CT: D--> Ah   
CT: D--> Yes   
CT: D--> For the three of us

  


CT: D--> There is a divide in the trail   
CT: D--> What do you think, highb100d   
CT: D--> Fort Walla Walla or The Dalles   
TC: i DoN't KnOw   
AC: :33 < fort walla walla is a purrtty silly name!    
CT: D--> Yes I agree   
CT: D--> 100dicrously silly   
AC: :33 < impawssibly silly!    
CT: D--> E%ceptionally silly   
AC: :33 < dont you think so gamz33?    
TC: yEaH i GuEsS iT's A pReTtY sIlLy NaMe   
AC: :(( < yeah   
CT: D--> Yes   
CT: D--> Then I believe we shall take the route to the fort with a silly name

  


AC: :(( < oh   
AC: :(( < equius i k33p getting sick   
AC: :(( < i dont like this   
CT: D--> We are nearly there, Nepeta   
CT: D--> The fort is sure to have a doctor   
TC: I aIn'T lEtTiNg YoU dIe, SiS   
AC: :(( < gamz33   
TC: cOmE oN   
TC: sIt BaCk HeRe WiTh Me   
TC: We CaN wAtCh ThE cLoUdS gO bY   
TC: aNd LiStEn To ThE hOoFbEaStS sToMp AwAy On ThE tRaIl   
TC: RiGhT?    
AC: :(( < umm   
AC: :33 < yeah   
TC: aNd ThEn We'Re GoNnA gEt To ThE fOrT wItH tHaT mOtHeRfUcKiN sIlLy NaMe   
TC: AnD fInD a DoCtor WiTh An EvEn SiLlIeR nAmE!    
AC: :33 < h33 h33!!    
TC: nO mOtHeRfUcKeR's GoNnA gEt WoRsE oN mY wAtCh   
TC: No OnE eLsE

  


AC: :(( < equius are you sure you know where youre going   
CT: D--> Gosh darn it   
TC: lEt Me TaKe ThE fUcKiN rEiGnS, bRo   
CT: D--> Highb100d   
TC: YoU'vE bEeN dOiNg It FoR a LoNg TiMe HeRe   
TC: I cAn MaKe It ThE rEsT oF tHe WaY   
TC: yOu Go BaCk AnD tAkE cArE oF yOuR mOiRaIl   
CT: D--> I   
CT: D--> Can do that   
CT: D--> Be careful

  


TC: eQuIuS, tAkE nEpEtA tO a DoCtOr   
TC: MaKe SuRe He HaS a ReAlLy FuCkIn SiLlY nAmE   
AC: :33 < h33 h33 h33!    
CT: D--> Right away, highb100d   
TC: I'm GoNnA uSe ThE rEsT oF oUr MoNeY fOr ExTrA fOoD. 

  


TC: aIgHt, We'Re StOcKeD   
TC: wE'rE gOnNa MaKe It AlL tHe WaY tO fUcKiN oReGoN   
TC: YoU rEaDY?    
CT: D--> I am fully ready, highb100d   
AC: :33 < yes!!! lets do this!!!    
TC: oKaY   
TC: lEt'S gEt OuR dRiVe On

  


TC: fUcK   
TC: cAn'T sEe NoThInG iN tHiS sHiT   
CT: D--> We should stop   
CT: D--> Lest we lose the trail completely

  


TC: dOuBlE fUcK   
CT: D--> It is alright   
CT: D--> I can fi% it

  


CT: D--> I couldn't fi% it   
TC: tRiPlE fUcK   
CT: D--> We have the necessary spare part, however   
CT: D--> This will only take a moment   
AC: :33 < yaaay equius fixed it!    
TC: wE gOoD tO gO, tHeN?    
CT: D--> Let us continue

  


TC: bIg FuCkIn RiVeR.    
AC: :33 < apurrently just downstream is oregon!    
AC: :33 < we just have to float there!    
CT: D--> Are you sure you are up to the task of navigating us down river, highb100d   
TC: yEs   
TC: I cAn FuCkIn Do ThIs   
TC: FoR tAv   
TC: TaV wOuLd WaNt Us To GeT tHeRe   
TC: So LeT's Do ThIs   
AC: :33 < yeah!! lets do this!!!    
AC: :33 < for tavros!!    
CT: D--> For Tavros   
TC: FoR tAvRoS

  


  


  


  


  


TC: tHaT   
TC: tHaT wAs EaSiEr ThAt I tHoUgHt   
AC: :OO < woooooooooow! 

  


CT: D--> We made it   
AC: :33 < we made it!!    
AC: :33 < h33 h33!    
AC: :33 < we really made it!!    
CT: D--> It certainly 100ks like a fine place   
AC: :33 < better than that boring wasteland out there   
AC: :33 < and so cool too!    
CT: D--> Yes, it is significantly less unbearable   
CT: D--> The trees provide adequate shade from the blistering heat   
AC: :33 < do you like it here gamz33?    
TC: iT's   
TC: PrEtTy MoThErFuCkIn MiRaCuLoUs   
TC: ThIs OrEgOn PlAcE   
AC: :(( < are you okay?    
TC: yEaH   
TC: jUsT tHiNkInG   
TC: tAv WoUlD oF lOvEd It HeRe   
TC: He ReAlLy WoUlD oF lOvEd It HeRe   
AC: :33 < i think hes here with us gamz33   
TC: YoU mEaN lIkE   
TC: iN fUcKiN sPiRiT aNd ShIt?    
AC: :33 < yeah!!    
AC: :33 < i know he is!    
AC: :33 < and hes saying how much he loves this place!    
AC: :33 < and how happy he is that we made it!!    
CT: D--> Yes   
CT: D--> I agree   
AC: :33 < and eridans there with him!    
AC: :33 < complaining about all the humans everywhere!    
TC: hAhA   
TC: yEaH   
TC: aNd TaV's   
TC: TaV's AlL fLyInG aRoUnD lIkE pUpA pAn   
TC: CoMmUnInG wItH aLl ThE aNiMaLs AnD sHiT   
CT: D--> Highb100d are you weeping   
AC: :(( < gamz33!    
TC: i ThInK   
TC: tAv'S rEaL hApPy NoW   
TC: aNd He'Ll AlWaYs Be WiTh Us   
CT: D--> That   
CT: D--> Is an e%cellent sentiment, highb100d   
AC: :33 < always   
AC: :33 < right?    
TC: yEaH   
TC: aLwAyS }:o) 


End file.
